


Pretty Feet - Happy Feet

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-28
Updated: 2005-01-28
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian makes a big mistake and Justin pays the price.    Another sex scene snippet for the "This One Time...At Band Camp..." collection of stories.  This will be #3.





	Pretty Feet - Happy Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Author’s Notes: Um, don’t ask where this came from. Let’s just say, lessons can be learned here. I aim to educate.

* * *

Justin sat on the platform of their big, king size bed, left leg up, ankle resting on the opposite knee. One big red towel wrapped around his waist, another one spread out on the floor under his right foot. Water dripped down his back, shoulders and forehead from his wet hair. His skin was still wet as well. But that was the way it was supposed to be, according to the directions on the bottle. He was rubbing his foot, taking extra special care to get the rough edges of his heel and the side of his big toe. Rubbing so hard, the muscles in his upper arm flexed and retracted as he worked the sandy, grainy lotion into his damaged skin.

He heard the water shut off and the click of the shower door. He used the corner of the towel around his waist to wipe the excess granules and flakes of dead skin off his foot, patted it dry then uncrossed his leg, placing that foot on the towel on the floor, bringing the other leg up to begin working on the heel and toe. Hours spent waiting on tables and bussing dirty dishes were taking their toll on his poor, tired feet. His socks continuously rubbing the edges of his heels dry until they cracked and hurt. Not to mention the scratchy marks they were leaving on Brian’s back when they were fucking with his legs wrapped around his waist, or the snags they were placing on Brian’s expensive 300 thread count bed sheets. Justin had beautifully soft skin and he hated that his feet were becoming… well, not so beautiful and soft. So he was determined to do something about it and Emmett, in his infinite wisdom of beauty secrets, had given him the miracle cure.

Soft slaps of wet feet crossing the bedroom floor echoed in his eardrum so when Brian dove onto the mattress Justin didn’t even flinch. Brian kissed the back of Justin’s exposed neck, his lips cold from the shower causing Justin to shiver and he shirked him off. Brian didn’t falter, continuing his lips’ soft caresses across Justin’s shoulder. Justin let him continue, quirking his neck just a little to give Brian room and smiling at how it felt. But when Brian tugged on the corner of the towel that was tucked tightly underneath the rest of the sturdy cotton, Justin stopped him.

“Brian, wait.”

Brian grumbled and plopped onto his back, his head landing on the soft recess of Justin’s pillow. Justin continued to massage the cream into his heel but moved a little more quickly so he could get onto other things. Other things that were much more fun than self-preservation.

Brian lifted his head to see what Justin was doing that was more important than what he wanted to do. “What the fuck are you doing?”

“Sloughing,” Justin replied, like it was the most normal answer in the world to the most ridiculous question in the world. 

“Sloughing? Care to explain that one?” 

Justin rolled his eyes. 

“If you want something to play with, I can think of something much better than your foot. Like my dick for instance.” 

Justin laughed. “I’m not playing with my feet. I’m trying to get those hard spots off that are on my heels.”

Brian grabbed Justin’s hand. “You can get my hard spot off.” 

“Shut up,” Justin said, pulling his hand away. “Working at the diner is really fucking up my feet, so Emmett gave me this stuff.”

“Emmett. Should have known. What stuff?”

“Sloughing cream. It’s a lotion that has grains of sand in it. You work it into the rough parts and it removes the dead skin.” Brian made a face but Justin ignored him. “And leaves only the fresh new skin underneath. Leaves you soft and supple,” Justin whispered sexily like a commercial on TV. Brian arched an eyebrow and Justin smirked. “Leaves your SKIN soft and supple, not your dick.”

Brian tried to hide his grin but he sucked at pretending. “So you’re moisturizing. You know, trying to become the best homosexual you can be, does not mean you have to perpetuate every single stereotype. Stay the fuck away from Emmett.” 

“I’m not just moisturizing. That’s what the old queens use to reduce wrinkles.” Brian glared and Justin smiled. “Kind of like the shit that YOU use.”

“I don’t have wrinkles, you little twat.”

“No, you don’t... because you moisturize.”

Brian smacked him on the back of the head. “Ow,” Justin said, laughing. 

“Well hurry the fuck up… before my dick becomes soft… and supple…” He tugged on Justin’s towel again. “… and heaven forbid, wrinkly.” 

“Dicks don’t get wrinkly.”

“Whateverthefuck. Come on.”

Justin huffed, shaking his head but he actually liked it when Brian was desperately ready to go, so he finished up quickly, again wiping the dead, flaky skin off with his towel. He stood up, unwrapping the towel from around his waist. The tube of sloughing cream fell out, dropping to the floor, so Justin bent over to pick it up.

Brian took full advantage of his position and just as he was tossing the tube into the nightstand drawer, two hands were on Justin’s hips, a face was in his ass, and a very wet tongue was sweeping over his hole. “Oh fuck,” Justin moaned, grabbing the edges of the opened drawer to keep his balance. 

A few kneads of Brian’s fingers to spread Justin’s cheeks apart and a few probing pushes of his masterful tongue later, he pulled back, leaving Justin just a little bit weak in the knees and struggling to remember his name.

“Thought that would get you in the right frame of mind,” Brian smirked, slipping his hand between Justin’s thighs to fondle one of his favorite parts of Justin’s body.

Justin instinctively bent his knees to allow his cupped balls to fall freely into the hand holding them. He moaned again and started pivoting his hips but other than that, he didn’t speak and didn’t move from his bent over perch hanging onto the nightstand drawer for dear life. Brian wanted to laugh. Justin was such a sucker for a good rim job.

“Justin?”

“Huh?” Justin. Right. That was his name. He remembered now and that sprang him into action. 

He released his hold on the furniture, stood, hit the light switch on the wall beside the bed, and turning around at the same time gave Brian one hell of a virile look. Brian’s eyes widened as Justin pounced on him, straddling his lap and pushing him down to the bed. In a matter of seconds Brian’s hands were pinned above his head and his mouth was opened up with a very forceful tongue wedging its way inside.

Brian didn’t struggle of course, this was exactly what he had been wanting, but Justin’s veracious attack was a little bit surprising. He had to catch up. And quickly. And get back in control of the situation. He was such a sucker for dominating Justin though, so it didn’t take much before they were back on equal footing… so to speak. Both of them grunting and growling into the kisses, rocking their hips to increase the friction on their sliding cocks.

Justin’s hand let go of Brian’s to press into his sides and rub up his chest, tweaking and pinching erect nipples along the way. Brian took the opportunity to flip them over. A little too roughly and Justin “hrmphfed” as his back hit the mattress. But Brian silenced him with another kiss before he could complain. 

Four busy hands continued to press and pull and push and pinch. Lips and tongues locked together. Heavy, hot air expelled through noses as they grappled to breathe without breaking the kiss. Justin couldn’t help but think that that was making it that much sexier and his dick got harder and harder. Brian was actually thinking the same thing and fuck… how he loved it when they were hungry for a fast fuck. And just a few more seconds and a couple of accidental teeth bucks was all it took before Brian finally broke away and sat up on his knees, nudging Justin over.

Justin’s chest heaved as he tried to keep from hyperventilating, but as soon as Brian pushed, he flipped onto his stomach, not wanting to waste anymore time or needing anymore stimulation. He was ready. More than ready. Having no desire whatsoever to lie passively underneath to get fucked, he scrambled up onto his knees so he could move freely. He wanted full participation in this one. Brian was still straddling his hips so when he bucked upwards, he knocked Brian backwards and behind him.

“Fuck,” Brian kind of semi-barked, but he wasn’t really complaining, just caught off guard.

“Hurry,” Justin breathed, pushing his ass back against Brian’s cock.

Brian held Justin’s hip with one hand and threw himself over Justin, stretching and reaching into the nightstand drawer for the ever present supplies. He fumbled around, feeling his way, then felt the tube of lube. He grabbed it and a condom out of the bowl on top then gripped the meaty flesh of Justin’s pelvis to pull himself back upright.

He tossed the condom onto the pillow and Justin tore it open quickly, pulling it out as Brian flicked open the cap on the tube, squirting just a dollop right onto Justin’s waiting hole before he tossed it aside on the bed. At the same time, hearing the tiny flit as Justin dropped the empty condom wrapper onto the floor. Just like a choreographed dance, their preparation was well-practiced. Justin held the condom up over his shoulder impatiently…Brian snatched the condom out of Justin’s hand and had it rolled down his cock in mere seconds. 

Justin widened his stance on his knees and ducked his head into the pillow as he arched his back, sticking his ass in the air. Brian placed one hand on Justin’s lower back and the other around his dick, circling Justin’s entrance with the tip of his sheathed cock to spread the lube into the tiny folds of his asshole. He nudged just the tip, a tiny bit of pressure, and Justin gripped the sheets pushing back at the same time. The large cock didn’t slide inside the tiny hole like it usually did so Brian retreated just a smidgen and rubbed Justin’s back then nudged again, applying a little bit more pressure.

Justin grunted and tensed as the bulbous head forced its way in. Brian stopped and took a couple of heavy breaths. His heart was pounding so hard and he wanted to ram himself in there. But something was wrong. Justin wasn’t letting him. And he had to get himself under control. He leaned over, gripping Justin’s shoulder and pressing his forehead against the side of Justin’s head.

Justin was panting. “Come on.” And he squeezed the sheets tighter in his fist.

“You gotta relax. Let me in.” Brian kissed his ear.

“I’m letting you in, damn it! You’re not pushing!” Justin spit out through clenched teeth.

Well, not one to be told twice that he wasn’t being a good top, Brian sat up abruptly, grabbed Justin’s hips with strong pressing fingers and pushed… hard.

Justin grunted and bit down with such strength that his jaw ached and this teeth felt like they might shatter. Fuck that hurt! But wanting to get past the pain quickly, he bucked forward and back hoping that the friction on all the tiny nerve endings would light up with all those glorious charges that he loved so much, replacing the burning sensation that the damn lube should have taken care of. It’s not like he was new at this. He knew how to open himself up. Brian just wasn’t doing it right. That’s all. So Justin tried to set the rhythm… quickly. Get the fuck going in the right direction.

Brian moved with him but he could feel the pull on his shaft. Justin was tight, yes, but this was really tight and he was having trouble with the glide. He pivoted his hips in small circles to work the lube around on all sides of his cock. Damn. He must have been in such a hurry to get inside that he didn’t properly do that before. But wait. He did. Didn’t he?

Justin couldn’t take it anymore, his ass was on fire and damn it, it just wasn’t getting any better. His eyes were watering and he still hadn’t unclenched his fists. Fuck. It burned. He had to make Brian stop. Get more lube. Yeah. Shit. That’ll teach ‘em to be in such a hurry.

Justin shifted forward, far… hitting his head on the headboard of the bed. But that was the least of his pain at the moment so it didn’t even phase him. “Stop, stop, stop. It hurts.” Brian halted immediately and Justin took several deep breaths. “Shit.” He squeezed his eyes shut and released the clutched sheets. Rubbed his face. Calming down. Another few deep breaths. It was still burning, but thank God that terrible ripping feeling had stopped. He swallowed. “Need more lube,” he grunted weakly. 

“Fuck! I thought so.” Brian was overly concerned now. Justin never complained about that burn or the slight pinch. He knew it was part of it, after all. But to stop him? Mid-fuck? Not good, not good at all. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Justin licked his lips and swallowed again. “I just did.” He panted through his mouth. God, he just wanted to get off. His dick was aching. 

Brian, even though he was worried, almost had to laugh. That was true. Justin had just told him and he didn’t know why he’d asked him in the first place. He reached for the lube, grabbed it, and since the cap was still open from before, squirted some onto his fingers. He placed his thumb into the center of the glob and massaged it around, wanting to warm it. 

Then he knew. 

He felt it. 

Fuck. 

This was not good. 

He grabbed the tube again and jerked it up in front of his face. He couldn’t see it, it was too dark. He pushed it up and out, flailing his arm around, twisting his head this way and that way, desperately trying to get the tube into the light of the moonbeam cascading in through the window. Finally. There it was… in bright pink cursive letters. 

Pretty Feet Sloughing Cream

He tossed it on the bed. 

He felt sick. 

Fuck. 

This was not good.

He reached for Justin’s discarded big red towel and wiped his hands off.

Justin lifted his head, realizing that Brian seemed to be doing something… but putting more lube on his ass so they could finish their rather painful fuck didn’t seem to be his focus. “What the fuck are you doing?”

“Justin, hold still.” Brian laid the towel right beside him and gripped the edges of the condom. Slowly he began to pull back out.

Justin hissed. “What the fuck are you doing?!? I said more lube!” He pushed back not wanting Brian to actually move his cock inside him another millimeter without more lube. Damn it! Why wasn’t Brian listening? It hurt!

“Justin, STOP! Hold still. I have to pull out.”

But Justin wasn’t listening, every movement hurt just too much. “Brian! Fuck!” Justin’s whole body tensed. His ass squeezed around Brian’s cock, and it didn’t even matter that Brian’s hard-on was weakening with all the trauma. Justin had a hold of him and wasn’t letting go.

Shit. Then it dawned on him. He threw himself back over Justin and reached in the drawer again. This time grabbing the real tube of lube. Justin’s eyes caught the sight of the tube as it flew by his face.

“Uh, Brian?” Justin asked tentatively.

“Yeah?” Brian answered as he squeezed the lube onto his fingers and rubbed them all around his dick and Justin’s ass.

“I know I was kind of in major fuck mode, but you never put the lube back into the drawer.”

“You’re right. I didn’t.” Brian worked his cock in a little and then back out. Justin grunted again but didn’t try to stop him.

“So, that means you didn’t use the lube the first time. Did you?”

“No, I didn’t.” More lube and another careful pull back.

“But you used something, didn’t you?” Justin wasn’t sure that he wanted to keep asking these questions. But he knew Brian, and if he wanted to know what the fuck was going on, he had to ask.

“Yes…” More pulling. “…I…” Another couple of inches. “…did…” And finally, he was free. He held the stretched and battered condom up into the moonbeam for inspection. No rips. No tears. Thank heavens he bought the expensive shit. He tossed it aside, grabbed the towel and began wiping down Justin’s crack.

Justin reared up and grabbed the tube that was laying on the bed. His eyes widened in horror. “OH MY GOD!” He tossed the lube on the bed and if Brian thought his look before all this happened was voracious, then this one was… was… well, it was just pretty fucking scary!

“Go get in the shower,” Brian said calmly.

“GET IN THE SHOWER?” Justin screamed at him.

“Yes. Go get in the shower.” Brian got up and held out his hand. “Come on, I’ll help.”

Justin slapped his hand away. “YOU’LL HELP?” Justin was becoming hysterical.

“Yes, I’ll help.” Brian held his hand out again but this time pointing toward the bathroom door. “I can take care of this.”

“YOU CAN TAKE CARE OF THIS?”

Brian was trying really hard not to laugh. This was serious, but at the same time it was… he pushed those thoughts away. He had to get Justin in the shower. His fault. He had to fix it. “Stop queening out.”

“STOP QUEENING OUT?” Justin stood up on the bed with his hands on his hips and towered over the six-foot-three Brian who was standing on the floor. 

“And stop repeating everything I say as a question.”

“YOU PUT SLOUGHING CREAM UP MY ASS. I THINK I HAVE THE RIGHT TO QUEEN OUT A LITTLE. DON’T YOU?”

Brian looked at him and that’s when he lost it. Cracking up. Utterly and completely losing all his control. It was funny, he couldn’t help it.

Justin, on the other hand, was not finding the humor in the situation and stomped off the bed. “FUCK YOU, BRIAN!” he barked as he slid the bathroom door shut with such force that it not only shook the wall but bounced back open. Justin, in a rage, shut it again… harder. It shook the wall with a clatter. A picture fell off its perch and broke when it hit the floor, but again, the door bounced back open from the sheer force of Justin’s strength. Steroids had nothing on Justin at that moment. Of course the whole thing only made Brian laugh harder. “My fucking ass is on fucking fire, you asshole!” Justin barked under his breath as he turned the shower faucet on.

Brian composed himself and trying to maintain a straight face, picked up the lube, the real lube, and carried it with him into the bathroom just as Justin closed the shower door behind him. Justin picked up the soap immediately and began washing his ass crack. Bending over slightly, pushing up on his toes and holding his cheeks open, he tried to aim the water spray right at his hole. 

It really wasn’t funny. Brian knew that Justin had to be in pain, not to mention the fact that the lining of the ass tears easily, and if the sand granules in the sloughing cream were strong enough to remove dead skin from dry, cracked feet, then… well, you know. 

Fuck.

This could really be bad. 

Brian opened the medicine cabinet and retrieved the box of Fleets. He opened it and took the bottle out, unscrewed the closed cap, unwrapped the nozzle stem from its cellophane safety packet and screwed it on the bottle.

He took it with him when he went to join Justin in the shower. Justin just glared at him when he entered, but he stood strong. “Turn around.”

“You think I’m going to trust you with my ass?” Justin asked sarcastically.

Brian just looked at him and raised his eyebrow. “Turn around,” he said again calmly.

Justin did as he was told and leaned against the cool tiles, his legs spread wide. “It’s not funny, Brian. It really hurt. And I could be damaged.”

“I know. Hold still, this may hurt, but I have to see… okay?”

“Yeah, okay,” Justin agreed and braced himself. Brian lubed up one finger, held one cheek up and out with the other hand and slid the lubed finger inside. Pushing the finger in didn’t hurt Justin, but when Brian began to wiggle it around, he moaned his discomfort. Brian figured it was the movement that caused the moan so he stilled his finger and Justin relaxed. “It’s all inside.”

“No shit,” Justin said and Brian shook his head. Justin did have a right to be a little irritable. He rubbed Justin’s back and pulled his finger out to look at it. “Well?” Justin asked.

“It’s clean.”

“Well, thank God.”

“Yeah, that’s good.”

Justin let out a slight huff, almost a laugh, but not quite. “Now will you get that shit out of me?”

Brian stood up beside Justin, inserted the nozzle of the Fleet’s bottle into his rectum and wrapped his arm around his waist as he squeezed the cleansing fluid inside him. “Don’t hold it in or anything…just let it flush out.” Justin closed his eyes and nodded. Brian held him tighter, placing soft kisses on the side of his face and forehead until the bottle was completely empty and all the liquid had run out and down the drain. Brian pulled back as he pulled the bottle out. “Need to check again. Okay?”

Justin nodded and Brian repeated the procedure with his lubed finger… feeling around for tiny granules and seeing if Justin reacted to the wiggles. He reacted, but not in a bad way. His dick started getting hard again and he pivoted his hips. Brian pulled his finger out. Obviously things were okay now. Justin opened his eyes, looked down at his erect cock, grinned and then looked at Brian. “Guess I got kind of relaxed from the flushing.”

Brian laughed and turned off the water. “I guess so.”

They got out of the shower, Brian toweled Justin off then himself and they made their way back to the bedroom. Brian picked up the tube of “Pretty Feet Sloughing Cream” and tossed it in the trash can.

Justin huffed. “Hey!” 

“You’re not bringing that shit into the loft again. And I’m telling Emmett to keep his fucking beauty secrets to himself.”

“But, I still need that… for my feet.”

“You can get pedicures like all respectable queers.” Brian straightened the sheets and crawled in bed.

“But Brian…”

“Just put it on my account at Happy Feet.”

“Happy Feet?”

“Yes.” 

Justin laughed out loud for the first time. “You get pedicures? At Happy Feet? AND… you have an account?” Justin crawled into bed beside him and fluffed his pillow before he laid down.

Brian glared, trying to hold in his grin. “…And if you tell anyone, I’ll… I’ll… put sloughing cream up your ass.”

Justin punched him in the arm and Brian lifted it over his head and around his shoulder, pulling Justin down onto his chest. He held him tight, rubbing his back with his thumb, brushing his lips on the top of his head. Except for the occasional giggle, they laid there in silence thinking about the events of the night. The occasional giggle finally gave way to a combined fit of laughter.

“So… you still wanna fuck?” Justin asked, still cracking up.

“Kind of a mood killer actually,” Brian answered through a rumpling laugh from deep inside his belly.

“Yeah, and from now on… **I** get the lube out of the drawer.” They were both rolling. “I can’t believe you grabbed the wrong tube.”

“I know. It felt like the right one.”

“Well, look next time.”

“Yeah.”

“Fuck it hurt.”

“I bet. I kept thinking… fuck, he’s so tight, I can’t even get my dick in there.” And Justin about choked on his own spit.

“Oh God… it’s soooo not funny,” he whimpered through more giggles.

“I know. It’s not.” But they couldn’t help it. It was just so absurd. Too bizarre to even comprehend. Too unbelievable to even believe it themselves. They tried hard to stifle themselves and quit laughing, eventually succeeding with a couple of big sighs and finally they were calm. 

Justin yawned. What a night. He was actually tired. He kissed Brian’s chest then nestled his head and closed his eyes with one last cleansing breath.

“Justin?” Brian asked.

“Hmm?”

“I bet you have THE softest… MOST supple-est ass in the world.” 

And neither one could help it. They cracked up again until they just couldn’t laugh any more…then fell asleep, tangled up together.


End file.
